Bones Alter Ego
by Morgan2011
Summary: Dr. Temperance Brennan and her friend Angela have a secret life that they don't tell their better halves. Please read to find out what happens. Pairings Seeley/Temperance, Jack/Angela, Camille/OC, Zack/OC
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

**Note: I don't own Bones I'm just person who loves watching the show. But I do own Brandon and Brianna. And I'm making Seeley, Temperance, Angela, and Hodgins and Zack and Cam the same age if that's okay with everybody?**

**Bones Alter Ego**

It was 6:30 Dr. Temperance Brennan was getting ready to leave the Jeffersonian now this was not like Temperance at all she would usually work late then go home or that's what she made people believe and they were never the wiser except for Angela. Why she and Angela always left undetected was since they were in college at 18 they always went to this club down the street from the Jeffersonian to dance. Tempe you ready to go? Angela yelled from in her office, yes ange let's go we're late as is. When they finally got there the bouncer told them that Mimi the boss was getting worried and maybe they should hurry to dressing room, Tempe how do you feel about Seeley, Hodgins, Zack and Cam saw us dance tonight? Angela asked they're here? Tempe asked Yes Angela said. Okay when we get out there let's act like we don't know they're in the crowd

Okay Angela said. The boss Mimi came out and said to the audience are you ready for Yangs (insert Doo Wa Ditty- Blow That Thing by Zapp & Roger) Ditty  
Dum dum dum dum dum  
Bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp  
Bomp-bomp-bomp-de-oop  
Bomp-bomp-bomp-de-oop

Girl, I want to, want to blow my thing  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...  
Oh, oh, oh, want to blow my thing  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...  
Oh, oh, oh, want to blow my thing  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...

Do your thing  
Just do your thing  
Do your thing  
Just do your thing  
Just do your thing  
Do your thing

Said I want to blow (Doo wa)  
Just let me blow (Doo wa ditty)  
Blow my thing, baby  
Blow my thing (Doo wa ditty)

Said I want to blow (Doo wa)  
Just let me blow (Doo wa ditty)  
Blow my thing, baby  
Blow my thing (Doo wa ditty)

Said I want to blow (Doo wa)  
Just let me blow (Doo wa ditty)  
Blow my thing, baby  
Blow my thing (Doo wa ditty)

Just do your thing  
Do your thing  
Just do your thing  
Just do your thing  
Just do your thing  
Just do your thing  
Just do your thing

Ooh...  
Let me blow my thing  
Ooh...  
Want to blow my thing, baby  
Shoo...  
Now dig my funky thing

Boom Bomp-bomp-bomp  
Bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp  
Bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp  
-de-oop  
Dip-dip-dip-dip-doo  
Bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp  
Bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp-bomp  
Bomp-bomp-bomp-de-oop  
Dip-dip-dip-dip-doo

Said I want to blow (Doo wa)  
Just let me blow (Doo wa ditty)  
Blow my thing, baby  
Blow my thing (Doo wa ditty)

Said I want to blow (Doo wa)  
Just let me blow (Doo wa ditty)  
Blow my thing, baby  
Blow my thing (Doo wa ditty)

Said I want to blow (Doo wa)  
Just let me blow (Doo wa ditty)  
Blow my thing, baby  
Blow my thing (Doo wa ditty)

Temperance, Angela and the rest of Yangs came out and did their exotic dance with Tempe and Ange singing when the song ended Tempe said I would like to introduce everybody starting with the cute guy on my right Brandon Montez and the beautiful girl on my left Brianna Montez and the right next to me is Hope Russell and I am Joy Russell and we're the Yangs thank you for coming out to Hot Lava (The name of the club. Did you like Temperance and Angela's stage names?) Seeley did hope and Joy Russell look familiar to you? Camille asked, Yeah want to see if we can meet them Seeley said. Let's go everybody! Seeley said. When Seeley, Camille, Jack and Zack got to the bar and gave the Yangs their praises the leaders turned around Hi Seeley, Camille, Zack, Jack Tempe and Ange said. How? asked the shocked group Easy we dance and have been since we were 18 surprise!


	2. Chapter 2 Q&A & Introductions

A/N: Please when you read this chapter point out mistakes in this and tell me please in your review. So I can grow and be a better writer. Thank you from Morgan2011.

Chapter Two

Questions & Answers & Introductions

Temperance what the heck are you and Angela doing? Seeley asked his girlfriend loudly. See told you they wouldn't take it well Angela said. Shut up Ange! Tempe said calmly. Seeley we're doing our job Temperance addressed Booth. So you two have a side job you never told us about? Camille asked. Yes Cam that's true. Any other questions or can we go home? Angela asked. I have one more question for my girlfriend. Tempe why heck are you doing this? Seeley asked. Because I love it, it's freeing. Temperance answered. How did you get Ange into this? Jack asked Tempe. I don't like accusations Jack, and for your information we started at the same time and we didn't push each other into doing. That's enough questions and I'm not going to answer anymore. I'm going home see ya Seeley! Tempe called as she walked out the door with Angela in toe. Well that was enlightening wasn't it? Camille said shocked by what she saw, and what came out her friends' mouths just now. Well now we know where they get their around house boy shorts and cami don't we Seeley. Shut up Jack. Seeley yelled. I just can't believe they lied to us for two years! Seeley cried. Maybe they you wouldn't love them the same if you knew what they did after they left the lab. Brandon said. Oh by the way Brandon Montez and this lovely girl at my side is Brianna Montez my twin and all of you would be? Seeley Booth Temperance's work partner and boyfriend, Jack Hodgins Angela's boyfriend, Camille Saroyan their close friend and colleague and Zack Addy colleague and another close friend.


	3. Chapter 3 Seeley& Jack's Anger

**A/N: After I post this chapter. Will somebody, anybody please give me some help writing and some ideas for the story please!**

Chapter three

Seeley & Jack's anger

Tempe! Where are you? Seeley yelled as he walked into their shared apartment.

I'm in the bedroom Seeley! Tempe yelled back, ready as ever to get this fight over with.

Why are you doing this? Seeley asked devastated.

Because honey I enjoy it. Temperance said seriously.

Now you tell me this, why didn't you tell me two years ago? Seeley yelled.

Seeley calm down now and reason why I didn't tell you is because you wouldn't understand. Temperance said calmly.

Try me? Seeley asked now slightly calmer than what he was a minute ago.

I always wanted to do something like that since I saw flashdance with Jennifer Beals in 1984 and once I started I couldn't stop, it gives me a freedom that love. Tempe said.

Angela feels the same way about it too? Seeley asked.

Yes. Why is it so hard to believe? Temperance asked. Because we went to college together you've mentioned you like situations like that, and even if you didn't Angela could never keep a secret that big. Seeley said.

Well you know I can't believe is why we were mostly in college nobody dragged you to that club before. Temperance said.

Well I can't you lied to me. Seeley said.

Well I'm really sorry Seeley. Temperance said.

Scene Break

At Jack's Mansion

**A/N: insert the most of the argument I really don't feel like writing entire argument for Jack and Angela. Plus I can't because I've been for two days brainstorming seizure disorder and I need sleep thank very much for reading. Love Morgan.**

So telling me Angela that you two fell in love with the movie Flashdance and doing the same things? Jack asked.

Yes Jack we wear revealing clothes but we don't strip and we're singing and we do things like bartending, waitressing so not like Flashdance at all we just got idea from the movie. Angela said.

Well I guess we come drop it. Jack said.

Yeah we can. Angela said.

**A/N: Add bluster out the other fight to complete Jack & Angela's**


End file.
